


Never Have I Ever

by AdventTraitor



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, fem!ja'far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventTraitor/pseuds/AdventTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamuraiha uncovers several startling facts about Ja'far when she coerces her into a night of drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a cute little idea rattling around in my head. Please enjoy.

“Oh, c’mon Ja’far, you work too hard! I’m going out and you’re coming too, there’s no use in arguing!”

Yamuraiha was pouting, trying to pull Ja’far from her seat where she was still trying to finish writing on one of the documents before her. She yanked her arm back with a scowl before going back to her paperwork.

“I don’t have time to run around bar hopping with you—I am actually very behind, no thanks to our king.” Her face soured even further at the mention of Sinbad, but Yamuraiha laughed.

“That’s all stuff for next week anyway, and don’t you try to deny it! Finish that one paper and then we’re going out! Magician’s orders.” She winked an azure eye at Ja’far, and the other woman knew she would be dragged out if it was the last thing Yamuraiha did. With a sigh, she finished as much as she could before she was forced to change from her parliamentary garb and leave the palace, listening all the while to the tales of Yamuraiha’s latest conquests. 

They found themselves in a bar within minutes, Ja’far waving off any of the men who approached with propositions (much to Yamuraiha’s dismay) and the drinks arrived quickly. After Ja’far half-listened to the latest theory she’d come up with, the magician set her mug on the table loudly, a conspiring smirk on her face.

“Let’s play a game,” she said lowly, as if it was a secret. “Ever played ‘Never have I ever’?” she asked, leaning forward and causing her breasts to drag along the table top.

“Ah…no. I’ve always left the drinking games to Sinbad…” she trailed off, uncomfortable at where this was leading.

“It’s fun!” the magician laughed, waving at the bartender to bring more alcohol. “And easy, too; we take turns saying ‘Never have I ever—and then some kind of action. Ah, thank you,” she said, looking over to the server and winking. She pushed Ja’far’s drink closer to the woman, encouraging her to pick it up. “So…for example, never have I ever gone to a bar. But if you’ve done the action, you have to take a drink. So, drink up,” she smiled, taking a swallow of her concoction. Ja’far raised an eyebrow, but followed suit. She sighed as she set her drink down, dropping her chin in a hand.

“My turn, then?” she asked, nonplussed. Yamuraiha giggled and nodded, her eyes bright and waiting. Ja’far sighed, twisting a finger into her short, white curls. “Um…never have I ever owned a pet.”

Yamuraiha laughed, then took a drink. “A cat, back when I was still young. I miss him…I wonder if I could have a cat in my office…” she mused, but Ja’far encouraged her to take her turn before the idea could cement.

They took turn after turn until both their faces were flushed, their words slurred and more giggles than words came out each time they went.

“Um…” Yamuraiha laughed, trying to control herself enough to speak. “Uh…never…never have I ever, um, slept with royalty,” she giggled, lifting a hand to her face. Ja’far blinked, the flush growing brighter as she picked up her drink and took a gulp. Yamuraiha did the same, her eyes wide as she watched Ja’far. “Yeah, good for you!” she exclaimed loudly, her drink sloshing over the side of her mug as she moved. She reached over and slapped at Ja’far’s shoulder a bit more roughly than she originally intended. “If I remember any of this, you’re gonna have some beans to spill,” she snorted.

Ja’far laughed, the alcohol buzzing in her mind. She stared at her drink for a moment before taking her turn, not thinking before she spoke: “Never have I ever done two guys at once,” she slurred, before lifting her drink and taking a swig, some of it escaping down her chin. She wasn’t of a mind to care too much, lifting her sleeve and wiping it away.

Yamuraiha blinked before laughing harder than she had before, taking a drink as well. “You’ve done more than you ever let on, you…you whore!” she giggled. “You’re a…you’re not a prude at all!”

“Hardly,” Ja’far murmured, her eyes lidding.

“Never have I ever fucked a king,” Yamuraiha laughed boisterously.

Ja’far took a drink without thinking, much to Yamuraiha’s delight.

“You’re doing Sinbad, you’re doing Sinbad oh my _god_ I knew it I knew it _I knew it_ —“ she was shrieking, only for Ja’far to leap over the table and pounce on her, trying to quiet her but only starting a fight. The surrounding patrons cheered them on for a moment before spells and daggers started flying, and only then did they call for help to stop the women from completely destroying the bar around them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ja’far woke with a hell of a headache and absolutely no idea where she was. She sat up quickly, too quickly, and doubled over within a moment. She covered her eyes and let out a forlorn moan, renewing her oath to never touch alcohol in abundance ever again. Sunlight was doing its best to worm its way through her fingers, so she fell carefully back to the bed she’d woken up in, pulling the covers over her face to shield herself.

“Rough night?”

Ja’far only groaned lower, not wanting to deal with Sinbad’s smirk or his demands to never be told off about alcohol again. Her wish was not granted as she felt his weight settle on the bed beside her. When he tried to pull at the covers, she snatched them and kept them from being pulled away. She heard him laugh softly before he got underneath the blankets and wriggled up until they were close together.

“This is my bed, you know,” he laughed softly. “It’s kind of rude to try and take it from me.”

“’m hungover, leave me alone,” she mumbled.

“You nearly destroyed a bar.”

“Maybe they shouldn’t serve such stupid alcohol there.”

“Uh…huh. I think you should apologize.”

“Apologize my ass. Make Yamuraiha do it, she’s the one who dragged me out in the first place.”

Sinbad sighed, bringing a hand up to push several sweaty strands out of his general’s face. “I’ll talk to her later. Mind telling me what you were fighting about?” Ja’far remained silent, to which Sinbad cocked his head. “Something personal?”

Ja’far grunted and rolled over, offering Sinbad nothing but her back. “Nothing for you to worry about. My head hurts, please be quiet.”

Sinbad snorted softly before moving forward to spoon up against her, his arms wrapping around her waist. “Sorry, but it’s obviously something. And I can’t have you fighting to the death every time you see each other.” He pressed a kiss to the base of her neck, inhaling deeply as he interrogated her.

Ja’far sighed, biting her lip. “I’m not mad at her. I just wanted her to shut up.”

“About what?”

Ja’far pouted. “Nothing.”

Sinbad let out a frustrated noise and rolled onto his back, his head and an arm emerging from the covers. “You are such a little kid,” he whined.

“I used to be,” she said from under the blankets.

Sinbad looked back to the lump under the covers before he pounced back on top of her, pulling a disgruntled noise of surprise from the woman beneath him. “Yeah, but you were my angry little kid back then and you’re my pouty little kid in an adult body now.” He squeezed her tightly through the blankets, not giving her room to get away even if she tried.

Ja’far let herself laugh a little, even through the throbbing in her temples. “Only sometimes,” she mumbled through the fabric.

“Only sometimes,” he agreed with a laugh.


End file.
